1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective weather coverings for wheelchairs with the present invention being particularly directed at collapsible and removable coverings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To view past art protective covers useful for wheelchairs and similar vehicles, a search conducted in the classes and subclasses 135/88, 96, 117 and 297/124, 184 produced the following U.S. and foreign patents:
1. An early patent issued to Murray dated Jul. 2, 1918, U.S. Pat. No. 1,271,515, illustrates a mobile bed and chair structure which includes a cover frame for the head of the bed or chair whichever the device is being used for.
2. The Vanderminden device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,416, dated May 6, 1980, shows a canopy construction for outdoor furniture arranged for shading a reclining seat.
3. A patent issued to Thomas, United Kingdon, GB 2,120,089 A, published Nov. 30, 1983, shows a curved windowed canopy in which a seat may be suspended.
4. A somewhat complicated wheelchair cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,057, issued to Richard, jr. on Jun. 21, 1983.
5. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,170, dated Aug. 6, 1985, a stroller cover and support frame is illustrated.
6. A PVC pipe frame for supporting a wheelchair sun shade is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,479. The patent was issued to Servi on Feb. 17, 1987.
7. A German patent, DE 3522674 A1, dated Feb. 19, 1987, illustrates a full covering with extending front and rear lap area platforms for a wheelchair.
8. In the Williams patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,987, dated Jul. 5, 1988, a full wheelchair structure including a weather closure is shown.
The foregoing patents appear to illustrate a progression of developing art in the form of sun shade and protective weather coverings for strollers, mobile chairs, and wheelchairs. None of these patents seem to provide a simple on-off covering for temporary use to shade or protect a wheelchair patient from sun or weather. Most of the past art patents show either overly complicated frameworks or complete enclosures rather than simple sun shades and removable rain or weather protective tops. A simple easily removable device for attaching different cover frames to any wheelchair frame was not seen.